Electric motors are known as apparatuses for transferring carriers. An electric motor generates thrust between a field element as a stator, and an armature as a moving element, to move the armature in one direction. The armature has a plurality of armature cores on which coils are wound. A gap face of the armature cores is disposed opposite to the field element. In recent years, it has been demanded to increase the outputs of electric motors or to reduce the sizes of electric motors by making the areas of gap faces larger.
Patent Literature 1 describes an electric motor that includes a plurality of armature cores on which coils are wound, an armature mounting plate disposed above the armature cores, and a table fixed to the top of the armature mounting plate. The plurality of armature cores is fixed to the armature mounting plate by fastening bolts. The table is fixed to the armature mounting plate by fastening bolts.